Red Umbrella
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Misa is walking home in the rain when a mysterious stranger on a motorcycle stops right near her and asks to give her a ride home. Later, he takes off his helmet and she can see, this is Mello, one of her love's enemies. What shall she do? MelloxMisa crac


Red Umbrella by blackdragonflower

Summary: Misa is walking home in the rain when a mysterious stranger on a motorcycle stops right near her and asks to give her a ride home. Later, he takes off his helmet and she can see, this is Mello, one of her love's enemies. What shall she do with the information she has achieved if she ever gets away? MisaxMello

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Reference to: abuse

--

Misa sighed, her lip in a pout as she stared up at the rain from underneath her bright red umbrella. She heard many things on the streets. There was the sound of cars steadily passing a little ways away, the pitter patter of the rain, and an engine, a motorcycle engine. She continued walking pulling the ends of her jacket closer together for warmth. The sound of the bike engine grew louder, closer, but she took no notice. Her blonde hair was down, still wet from the splattering of raindrops she'd encountered earlier before she was able to put the shield of the umbrella up.

A motorcycle drove past her, then with a screech the rider fishtailed the back end of the bike. The monster of metal and hot engine grease barreled towards her like a train off its track. Misa stood shocked, her body frozen in fear, the umbrella fell from pale fingertips. She put her hands up in front of her face, as if that would protect her if the bike collided with her fragile human figure. She could almost swear she heard bones cracking, snapping clean in two. Misa squeezed her eyes shut and squatted down mumbling a silent prayer, her arms over her head. '_Light-kun forgive Misa Misa... she misbehaved... Misa Misa will never do that again... please save Misa...'_

Cold, numbing rain sliced through Misa's garments, chilling the every fabric of her being. The bike came to a stop beside her. It hummed with energy, with a desire to burn fuel. "You shouldn't be out in the rain." Misa Amane hesitantly opened her eyes and looked up. The rider had a hand, clothed in a leather glove extended towards her. "You really shouldn't be in the rain Misa Amane."

"How... did you know Misa Misa's name?" Misa stood and backed away a bit. The rider dropped his hand back to his side. The day the shinigami Jealous saved her came to mind. He had just been a stranger, just like this mysterious person, the one that had tried to kill her but had been killed instead by the power of a death note.

"You are a famous model... I... _admire_ your work from afar." Misa picked up her umbrella and returned it to its faithful position above her head. It didn't do much however, as she shivered cold, chills crawling up and down her flesh. Little goosebumps began to sprout upon her arms like the pox. The stranger on the bike tilted his head slightly to the left, his face was hidden behind the dark visor of his helmet. "You could say I'm a closet fan." The stranger chuckled.

Misa assumed the rider was male, due to his tone of voice. She had to admit his fashion sense was, interesting. Tight leather pants hugged his thighs and calves. A red coat was zipped up halfway, from the half she could see, Misa spotted a necklace of some sort but wasn't at the angle to see it clearly. This man definately liked black, she could tell that from the apparel she could see under the coat, and his unique choice of pants. '_Hm... his legs are sexy... Oh no! Misa Misa can't think like that! Misa is only Light-kun's! Light-kun will be dissapointed in Misa Misa if he finds out, maybe even mad at her!' _Misa smiled, she smiled to hide her thoughts of Light, to hide the abuse she denied existed. Misa took the man's comment as flattery, and a compliment. "Thank you! Misa Misa thanks you very much!"

"Do you want a ride Misa? It's awfully cold out and the weather is only going to get worse." As if he was a clairvoyant thunder boomed and cracked. Lightning flashed like a camera, it sparked a blinding white then danced elsewhere. Misa peeked out from underneath the scarlet umbrella.

"Well... Misa Misa doesn't usually get rides from strangers..."

"I'll take you straight home, promise." Misa bit her lip in thought. The man was leaning forward, his arms crossed on the handlebars, and his cheek resting on his sleeve. Misa couldn't tell, but she could feel eyes boring into her. She felt the male's gaze tearing her bit by bit apart, shredding her to pieces.

"O-okay... but you must take Misa Misa straight home! Light-kun is probably missing her." The male took the helmet off, his mouth was set in an upset frown. His eyebrows were hidden underneath straight golden hair, furrowed in distaste at her words. Misa gasped and bit her lip. She could see the name of the stranger with the shinigami eyes, Mihael Keehl, the enemy of her beloved Light-kun. Mello was no fool, he knew she recognized him, proving she had the shinigami eyes. Misa put a hand to her mouth and stepped away. His face, scarred from the explosion he himself had caused, contrasted the beautiful, normal side of his face. It was like a deformity to Misa.

"Recognize me Misa?"

"M-Mih-" Mello's hauntingly, elegant, blue eyes narrowed.

"Don't say my name Misa." He patted the seat behind him. "You should really get out of this rain. It's bad for a woman, the cold. It attacks her immune system and makes her sick. Women usually aren't too pretty when they're sick are they Misa? What help could you be for your _Light-kun_ if you were sick?" Mello almost growled, but bit back the impulse. The blonde ex-mafia leader noticed the black, blue, and yellow tinted bruises that painted her slender pale legs. There was a small bruise underneath her right eye, hardly noticable unless you were looking for it, or had good eyesight. Mello reached out and touched Misa's cheek. The woman was frozen once more in the rain. The rain pattered onto him, and he almost looked slightly demonic and angelic all at once. "You shouldn't let him do that to you Misa. I know you're not that damn stupid." Misa was surprised at his gentle tone of voice, his leather clad hand's touch on her cheek. It was, for lack of better words in her mind, _nice_. Thunder crashed and she found herself clinging to the blonde in leather. He was, quite surprised, and it took all he had not to push her away in disgust. She whimpered. "Misa. Get on the bike. I'm taking you home."

As much as Mello didn't want to, he was going to take her back to Light. '_Misa Misa will be good girl... Please stop scaring Misa Misa with the thunder!'_ The young woman climbed onto the bike and closed up the umbrella. She wrapped her arms tight around Mello's middle and buried her face into his shoulderblade. She didn't like motorcycles much. Mello slipped on the helmet, to hide his face once more. Mello turned the clutch and the engine roared, energized with its new demand for speed. He sped off. He could kidnap the girl now, get away with her, but he believed Light was Kira, and Kira had a death note. He would kill her if Mello just snatched her away like this. Mello came to a halt in front of the place where Misa was staying and reached back giving her thigh a slight pinch. She was asleep. With the sharp, yet soft pinch she awoke instantly. "Get off the bike Misa. You never met me. Goodbye."

Misa climbed off the bike, her brain confused on what she should do. He was so kind to her, there was no way he could be bad, Mello. Then there was Light-kun, and she loved Light-kun with all of her heart, and this information would make him happy. If she told Light, he'd make her write his name in the death note. Misa walked quietly into the building and to the room she shared with Light. Nothing she was thinking now would matter, she'd forget it all. All of it would be stolen from her, beaten from her existance as Light hurt her more and more physically. The red umbrella that had once kept her safe and dry, was now a bloody tool to cause pain. Today would be another day she would not recall, and the chance she had to escape from Light's grasp, for even just a moment, had escaped when the blonde had driven away.


End file.
